Mirror blade a scythers story
by silva fox14
Summary: Humans genetically alter pokemon but for what reason? Follow the story of an altered scyther as he try's to find answers and survive a war that could turn the tables on how humans treat pokemon or visa versa...


**AN: To who'm it may concern I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Now please read and review.**

"He's escaping! I repeat project 0098 is running loose in the facility! All personnel I repeat capture that scyther!"

It was dark and the florescent bulbs in the research facility glowed with a  
naked white light revealing all the security camera's mounted in the hallway. It just so happens that if anyone where watching the monitors as they where suppose to they would have seen a jet black scyther with only one golden scythe sprinting the corridors at tremendous speeds. Why he was there, he did not know. Why he was different he did not know. All he knew was that he had to escape before sunrise.  
So on he ran through the corridors taking random turns left and right. He only stopped when he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. He knew that moving would be the smart thing to do but he couldn't he was frozen it was only the noise of a shot being fired and a searing pain in his shoulder that snapped him out of it. As he tumbled to the ground he lashed out with his scythe landing a deep and unfortunately fatal blow in the mans stomach. The man in question crumpled like a plastic bag falling to his knees grasping his stomach.  
The scyther on the other hand merely rolled when he hit the ground and came up on one knee, holding his injured shoulder with his scythless hand he got up and ran but not before giving the dying man one last sad look. For he was not a murderer...

As he ran he saw a door with an exit sign above it. He remembered that door from the times when they would let him out to hone his skills, so he bolted for the door...  
He reached his scythless hand out towards the handel but that hand never reached its destination because it was grasped from below by a ghostly white hand. The miditite to which it was attached shimmered into existence."Follow me..."  
The scyther pulled back his hand in alarm.  
"What?!"  
" Shut up idiot" hissed the meditite "do you want everyone to know your escaping?"  
"Sorry who are you?"Whispered the scyther.  
"Names Ghost but ill explain later now come."

He floated down the hall at a steady pace. The scyther after some hesitation decided to follow. He walked quietly behind the meditite who didn't seem to be to concerned with what might be looming around the corner. He floated down the center of the hallway not bothering to stick to the shadows like the scyther had been doing.  
As they rounded a corner a sickening thunk followed by a distinct cracking sound echoed through the building the scyther looked up at the ceiling and saw the origin of the noise. What he saw left him stunned, a man was flattened against the sealing with his spine snapped in several places and a bloody wound in the back of his head where it had hit the ceiling. It was a sight to behold.  
He looked over at the meditite who seemed to be glowing.  
"Did you..." He asked hesitantly " I mean did you do that?" He was scared staring at the meditite in bewildarment.  
The meditite shrugged nonchalantly and looked over his shoulder as he spoke.  
"Ye sorry its kinda hard to judge the speed of an object when using levetate. I guess my calculations where slightly off..."  
"Doesn't levitate only affect..."  
"Yes yes I know it only affects the user but I'm not exactly what you'd call normal, now come on kid we're wasting time"  
With that he quickened his pace down the hall.

They continued like that for several minutes neither talking, just concentrating on where they where silence became unbearable.  
"You don't seem to care what happens to the people..."  
"Your right kid I don't care now shut up and keep walking!"

"But why? Why are you so heartless?"The meditite turned to him laughing a humourless laugh.  
" You know kid its funny you standing up for the humans,"he pointed to the scythers scythless hand " the same humans that did that to you. But that's not why I hate them, you think what they did to you is bad? Look at me kid and tell me what you see."  
"A meditite?"  
"No kid look closer..."  
And it was true, at closer inspection one could clearly see that the meditite in question was translucent.  
" You see kid this right here..." Pointing a finger at himself. "is what I'm talking about they took me from my family they broke nearly every bone in my body with their experiments and what for, just so they could hook me up to a machine to try and exploit my consciousness."  
"So are you dead or alive?" Asked the scyther bluntly not quite grasping the meaning of what had been said.  
"Neither ... Look kid I'm stuck in a bed attached to a machine which forces me to live outside my body but stops me from leaving this place. Understand?!"  
"Um yes I think so..."

The meditite suddenly stopped and pointed a finger at the door ahead. "There's your ticket out kid, through the door, down the stairs. The tunnel is about 500 meters long and leads out into the forrest"  
The scyther looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "But what about you what will happen to you?"There was a long pause before the meditite spoke  
"I'll be fine kid now go. Oh yes two other things firstly your project number 0098 and the last thing is when you get out find Sarge and tell him Ghost says there is a war coming!"

With that he was gone shimmering out of sight, leaving only the scyther in front of the open door. Knowing not what else to do 0098 bolted down the stairs into the tunnel and started walking towards what he knew would be one hell of a war. It took him several minutes to reach the door that lead into the forrest...  
When he opened it all hell broke loose as numerous bullets slammed into his body at tremendous speeds sending him staggering back and falling to the ground, heavily bleeding.  
It is then when things got weird his world went black and so did that of the men who shot him, when the smoke cleared and the light returned the men where standing alone pointing their weapons at a pool of blood but project 0098 was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
